Los sentimientos que alguna vez negué tener
by ChuaghanYeoja
Summary: Gracias a esa pelea pude descubrir ese sentimiento de amor puro que solo se le puede profesar a una persona especial. Amor del cual yo había estado intentando huir desde hace tiempo. Ese amor que todo lo sufre y que todo lo espera…que todo lo soporta. Ese día, esa pelea me hizo descubrir mi amor por Kakashi-sensei. (Genderbender).
1. Recuerdos

_**Los sentimientos que alguna vez negué tener**_

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

" _ **Recuerdos"**_

 _ **(Parte 1)**_

Una vez más la memoria de aquel día ha vuelto a mí encendiéndose como una herida fresca. _La pelea contra Hiruko. El día en que casi lo pierdo_. Hiruko, el ninja que quería apoderarse de los Kekkei Genkai de las cinco grandes aldeas ninja para poder convertirse en el ninja inmortal definitivo. Gracias a esa pelea pude descubrir ese sentimiento de amor puro que solo se le puede profesar a una persona especial. Amor del cual yo había estado intentando huir desde hace tiempo. Ese amor que todo lo sufre y que todo lo espera…que todo lo soporta. Ese día, esa pelea me hizo descubrir mi amor por Kakashi-sensei. Sabía muy bien que ese sentimiento no había nacido de un día para otro, más bien fue un sentimiento que creció de manera silenciosa y a la vez dolorosa, pero que solo termino confirmándose aquel día en que casi lo pierdo para siempre. ¿Me pregunto si era necesario pasar por tanto para darme cuenta de los sentimientos que alguna vez negué tener?

… _ **Flashback…**_

 _-¡Sai! ¡Sai!-grite.- ¡Kuzo!_ _No pudo haber caído tan lejos.-Teníamos una misión de rango S. Tsunade-baachan nos había enviado a investigar sobre la desaparición de cuatro shinobis con Kekkei Genkai de distintas aldeas. El rastro desaparecía en el Monte Sumeru de la cordillera Konrin. Un lugar bastante frio y ventoso con demasiadas montañas altas y rocosas. Habíamos mandado a Sai a investigar por los aires ya que él podía usar alguno de sus dibujos. Pero algo extraño paso, varias plumas de colores inusuales lo rodearon y explotaron haciéndole caer. Eh ahí el porqué de mis gritos desesperados. Corrí en su auxilio pero era difícil ver, la lluvia estaba cayendo muy fuerte haciendo casi nula mi visión._

 _-¡Regresa Naruko! ¡Debemos continuar la misión!-me ordeno Kakashi-sensei. El y Sakura venían detrás de mí._

 _-¡No pienso abandonar a Sai!-fue mi única respuesta._

 _-¡Nosotros tampoco! Pero…_

 _-¡Naruko!-me grito Sakura. Al igual que con Kakashi-sensei la ignore. No me importaba si estaba desobedeciéndoles yo iba a salvar a Sai. Seguí corriendo en dirección donde había caído hasta que llegue y subí a una de las montañas de aquel lugar. Pude ver su cuerpo tirado frente a lo que parecía ser una puerta gigante adornada con dos dragones chinos a cada lado. Me acerque a él pero estaba inconsciente._

 _-Resiste Sai.-tuve que correr ya que sobre la inmensa puerta se encontraban dos animales que no sabría describir, eran como maquinas pero se asemejaban a lobos físicamente. Use el Kage Bunshin No Jutsu para ganar un poco de tiempo, yo sola no iba a poder pelear contra esas cosas. Tenía que preocuparme por llevar a Sai a un lugar seguro. Mis clones hicieron su trabajo como distracción, pero esos animales tenían varias colas con una punta afilada al final, con eso desaparecieron fácilmente a mis clones e incluso lograron herirme el hombro y la pierna derecha, iban a darme alcance pero Kakashi-sensei apareció insertándole un Raikiri a la bestia que casi me alcanza, mientras que Sakura le daba un poderoso golpe a la otra. Los animales no tuvieron más alternativa que salir huyendo._

 _-Sakura, ¿Sai va a estar bien, cierto?-le pregunte una vez que nos encontrábamos en un lugar más seguro. Ella le aplicaba de su ninjutsu médico._

 _Sakura en cambio me miro con cara de pocos amigos. Estaba enojada, se paró y me dio un fuerte golpe que me hizo caer al suelo._

 _-¡Itte!-solté con dolor.- ¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso Sakura?-se me acerco con una mano alzada, creí que volvería a golpearme…_

 _-¡Mírate ese hombro!-me jalo la capa que traía puesta dejando al descubierto mi hombro, ella había descubierto la herida que me había hecho.- ¡Solo tú puedes salir herida de esta manera! ¡Grandísima idiota! ¡Atolondrada imprudente!-Sakura me regañaba sin cesar. Ella a veces podía parecer una madre.- ¡Dios! ¡No solamente el hombro sino también la pierna! -también había descubierto la otra herida._

 _-Creo que ya fue suficiente de regaños, Sakura.-decía Kakashi-sensei mientras miraba fijamente al cielo. Las nubes ya se habían ido y ahora se podían apreciar un poco los delgados rayos del sol que daban hacia el lugar donde nos encontrábamos.-Naruko-chan solo hizo lo que creyó correcto.-aparto su negra mirada del cielo y luego me miró fijamente.- ¿No es así?_

 _-Ah, hai.-le respondí. Su mirada me hizo sentir nerviosa, fue algo extraño, esa mirada que me dedico, estaba llena de nostalgia. ¿De comprensión? Siempre que Kakashi-sensei le agregaba el "chan" a mi nombre era por algún motivo de burla, pero esta vez su voz no denotaba la más mínima expresión de burla en ella._

 _-Como diga sensei.-dijo Sakura apartándose de mí.-Mataku, a veces creo que es demasiado permisivo. -El por su parte ya no dijo más, solo nos dedicó una diminuta sonrisa a ambas. Eso me hizo sentir rara.-Bien, ahora deberíamos de ver cómo vamos a cargar con este par hasta la aldea.-Sakura nos miraba fijamente a mí y a Sai, retomo el ninjutsu médico que le aplicaba hace un rato._

 _-Yo puedo caminar sola hasta ya.-murmure enojada, yo no sería un estorbo. El corte de la pierna no era tan grande como para que me trataran como un saco de papas._

 _-No, no puedes.-esta vez había sido la voz de Kakashi-sensei.-Usaremos uno de mis clones para que cargue a Sai y yo te cargare a ti.-Esa idea no me gusto, últimamente me daba mucha vergüenza estar cerca de él y no entendía el porqué._

 _-¡No se preocupe Kakashi-sensei!-me pare de golpe, cosa que lamente ya que el dolor invadió a mi pierna derecha totalmente.- ¡Ve! ¡Ve!-hice señas como loca.-Puedo estar de pie yo sola. Así que no necesitare su ayuda, sensei.-al parecer no me creyó. Se acercó hasta quedar frente a mí y luego saco su mano izquierda de la bolsa de su pantalón e hizo presión sobre la herida de mi pierna, yo solo hice un gesto de dolor y caí nuevamente al piso abrazando mi pierna herida. Pude notar como una sonrisa de superioridad se formaba debajo de esa maldita mascara._

 _-Mentirosa.-fue lo único que dijo mientras hacia un clon._

 _-Deja de ser tan orgullosa Naruko.-Sakura seguía tratando a Sai pero aún tenía tiempo para regañarme.-Es mejor que dejes que Kakashi-sensei te ayude, que el caminar tu sola solo empeorara la herida._

 _-Sí si, como digas.-conteste a regañadientes._

 _-Sakura ¿Ya terminaste con Sai?-pregunto._

 _-Solo un poco más… y listo. Ya Kakashi-sensei._

 _-Bien, tú toma a Sai.-decía el sensei dirigiéndose a su clon quien acataba obedientemente su orden._

 _Por otro lado Kakashi-sensei me tomo a mí entre sus brazos. Me levanto sin ningún esfuerzo, como si de una pluma se tratare. Debía admitirlo, él era bastante fuerte. Bastante atractivo. Me cargo con firmeza y tuvo cuidado de no presionar ninguna de mis heridas para no lastimarme. Se sentía bien, el estar entre sus brazos, el poder envolverme en su aroma, ya casi no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que me había cargado así. El agacho la mirada y me susurro algo al oído, me miro por unos segundos y eso hizo que desviara mi mirada avergonzada, pude sentir como mis mejillas comenzaban a tornarse rojas y como mi corazón empezaba a latir de manera desenfrenada. Se desconcertó un poco por mi acción, pero lo ignoro y comenzó a caminar junto a Sakura y su clon. Acomode mejor mi cabeza en su pecho, este sería un largo camino de regreso a la aldea._

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **¿Y qué les pareció?:v**_

 _ **Ya sé que esta corto, de hecho siempre que escribo algún capitulo es largo, pero este es como un prototipo. Si hago la continuación pues ahora si será más decentec:**_

 _ **¿Reviews? (Recuerden que son gratis…como los abrazos de la abuela de Josh Nichols xD)**_

 _ **Bien, esta historia se me ocurrió mientras veía (Como por millonésima vez) la película de "Los Herederos De La Voluntad De Fuego:'3" ¡Dios! Como amo esa película.**_

 _ **Creo que eso es todo, así que…Fin del comunicado n.n/ Matta ne, Sayonara.**_


	2. Recuerdos (Parte 2)

_-Bien, tú toma a Sai.-decía el sensei dirigiéndose a su clon quien acataba obedientemente su orden._

 _Por otro lado Kakashi-sensei me tomo a mí entre sus brazos. Me levanto sin ningún esfuerzo, como si de una pluma se tratare. Debía admitirlo, él era bastante fuerte. Bastante atractivo. Me cargo con firmeza y tuvo cuidado de no presionar ninguna de mis heridas para no lastimarme. Se sentía bien, el estar entre sus brazos, el poder envolverme en su aroma, ya casi no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que me había cargado así. El agacho la mirada y me susurro algo al oído, me miro por unos segundos y eso hizo que desviara mi mirada avergonzada, pude sentir como mis mejillas comenzaban a tornarse rojas y como mi corazón empezaba a latir de manera desenfrenada. Se desconcertó un poco por mi acción, pero lo ignoro y comenzó a caminar junto a Sakura y su clon. Acomode mejor mi cabeza en su pecho, este sería un largo camino de regreso a la aldea._

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

" _ **Recuerdos"**_

 _ **(Parte 2)**_

 _Me dormí durante todo el trayecto hasta la aldea, lo supe porque cuando desperté estaba en una camilla de hospital ya completamente vendada del hombro y la pierna, cuando solo lo vi a Sai supuse que Sakura y Kakashi-sensei se habían ido a dar el informe a Tsunade-baachan._

 _-Que dolor...-una voz masculina inundo toda la habitación.- ¿Dónde estoy?-Sai miraba a todos lados, al parecer no recordaba nada._

 _-¡Sai!-grite emocionada al verlo despierto. Yo había despertado ya hacia un rato e incluso Shikamaru había venido a verme para invitarme a mí y a Sai a una pequeña parrillada por nuestra recuperación. Incluso Hinata había venido.- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? Estas en el hospital, bueno, más bien estamos. ¿Acaso no recuerdas nada?-lo atosigué con diversas preguntas._

 _-Recuerdo que Kakashi-san me mando a investigar por el aire…pero solo eso…creo que luego debí haber perdido el conocimiento.-explico, se le veía confundido, y no era para menos, Sai había sufrido una gran caída._

 _-Algo así.-respondí.-Cuando estabas en el aire unas plumas aparecieron y….-me senté de una manera cómoda en mi camilla mientras comenzaba a relatarle todo lo sucedido, claro, omitiendo algunos detalles demasiado vergonzosos para mí.-…Y es por eso que estamos aquí.-finalice con mi típica sonrisa._

 _-Gracias Naruko. Lo siento. Debí haber sido una molestia ¿no?-me pregunto con preocupación. Cuando dijo eso negué rápidamente con la cabeza, no teníamos mucho tiempo de conocernos, pero para mí Sai ya era alguien importante en mi vida, un amigo importante._

 _-No tienes porque disculparte ¡'ttebayo!_

 _-Pero por mi culpa saliste herida y la misión…_

 _-¡Eso hacen los amigos!-le corte.-Lo hice porque somos amigos… yo no iba abandonarte solo por la estupida misión.-hable suavemente. Me miró fijamente y me mostro una sonrisa. Una sonrisa sincera. Sabía que Sai había tenido una niñez oscura debido al bastardo mal nacido de Danzō y raíz, es por eso que él no entendía bien lo que significaba lo que eran ese tipo de lazos "Los lazos de amistad". Pero yo me encargaría de que lo aprendiera._

 _-Gracias Naruko.-yo le devolví la sonrisa._

 _-Oye Sai, ¿No tienes hambre?-le pregunte. Recordé la invitación que nos había hecho Shikamaru._

 _-Un poco.-contesto._

 _-Qué bueno que me digas eso…porque hoy iremos a una parrillada.-le dije mientras le mostraba mi sonrisa zorruna. Iba a ser difícil escapar del hospital por todas las enfermeras y doctores que había allí, pero no era algo imposible._

 _~0o0~_

 _-Chōji.-solto molesto el domador de sombras.- ¿No crees que ya comiste mucho?-El equipo del difunto Sarutobi Asuma-sensei se encontraba esperando a la rubia hiperactiva y al pelinegro antisocial._

 _-Asuma-sensei nunca fue tan tacaño.-le contesto el chico a forma de reproche._

 _-Lo sé, pero ni siquiera eres el invitado de honor.-le devolvió. Dos podían jugar el mismo juego.-Además…si sigues comiendo así vas a engor…_

 _-¡Shikamaru!-grito Ino al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir el Nara. Chōji trago duro y lo miro con cara de pocos amigos._

 _-Ah, bueno, yo, yo...-el chico de coleta no sabía que decir.-B-bien eso ya no importa.-se cruzó de brazos.-de todas formas hoy invito yo.-compuso._

 _-¡Itadakimasu!-se escuchó en la otra habitación. Shikamaru e Ino se asomaron al escuchar tan familiar voz._

 _-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí también?-hasta donde recordaba el, solo había invitado a su equipo y al de Naruko, no a los doce de Konoha, a ese paso incluso Sasuke se les uniría._

 _-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-Shino había tomado la palabra.-Escuchamos que habría una fiesta para celebrar la recuperación de Naruko y Sai._

 _-Igual yo.-contesto quedamente Neji._

 _-Me lo dijo Hinata.-decía Tenten mientras probaba el primer bocado de su plato._

 _-A mí también.-dijo Lee._

 _-Naru-chan me pidió que les contara a todos.-explico tímidamente la peliazul._

 _-Mataku.-pensó con molestia.-Se supone que solo sería una invitación sencilla pero a este paso tendré que dividir la cuenta._

 _-¿No creen que ya se tardaron nuestros invitados?-pregunto Kiba al notar el retraso de la rubia y el azabache._

 _-¡Gracias por esperar!-grito Naruko mientras entraba al restaurante junto con Sai. El pobre chico era jalado por la ojiazul. Primero se había negado rotundamente a la invitación alegando que Sakura se molestaría pero al ver los ojitos suplicantes de ella no pudo negarse, después de todo la Uzumaki era la segunda persona con la que se podría decir que tenía un vínculo especial.- ¡Qué bueno que ya empezaron a comer!_

 _-Naruko, sigo creyendo que no deberíamos estar aquí.-decía Sai quien traía consigo su intravenosa.-Ni siquiera nos han dado de alta en el hospital._

 _-Confía en mi Sai.-solto alegremente._

 _Le dio una fuerte palmada en el hombro la cual casi lo hace caer.- ¡Mi intravenosa!-chillo el pelinegro._

 _-¡Oye!-Shikamaru le había gritado.- ¿Quién te crees para invitar a medio mundo?-le echó en cara el chico._

 _-Entre más personas mejor, Shikamaru.-sonrió abiertamente.- ¡Chicos! ¡Coman todo lo que quieran! ¡Shikamaru correrá con todos los gastos!_

 _-¡Eh!-el Nara se asustó.-Eso no…_

 _-¡Gracias Shikamaru!-dijeron todos al unísono. No le quedo de otra que asentir y esperar a quedarse en la quiebra._

 _-Bueno. Pensándolo bien creo que nosotros también deberíamos de comer algo. ¿No crees Sai?_

 _-¡USTEDES DOS!-para la mala suerte de ambos Sakura había aparecido y estaba enfurecida. Literalmente le salía humo de ambos oídos. Le proporciono una cachetada a cada uno y los dejo nockeados en el piso de aquel restaurante. Prácticamente causo el temor de todos los presentes._

 _~0o0~_

 _Nuevamente nos encontrábamos en la habitación del hospital. No habíamos podido comer nada y de paso Sakura nos había proporcionado un buen escarmiento a Sai y a mí. La vida a veces era muy injusta._

 _-Termine.-nos anunció la pelirosa depositándonos una última y "delicada" palmada a ambos en la espalda. Los dos caímos de dolor y solo alcanzamos a sujetarnos de nuestras respectivas camas. Nos dejó una marca rojiza._

 _-Sakura, aún estamos muy delicados.-le reproche.- ¿No pudiste ser más suave?-pregunte mientras formaba un puchero._

 _-¿Tú crees que pacientes tan "lastimados" deben de estar saliendo a parrilladas?-contesto sarcásticamente. Me miraba reprobatoriamente.-Esto es justo lo que se merecen.- Nos dio la espalda.-Ahora quiero verlos en sus camas. ¡Y no quiero que se salgan de ahí!-lo último fue más una advertencia que una petición. Salió de la habitación y luego entro Kakashi-sensei con algunas cosas en sus manos._

 _Apenas lo vi en la puerta, comencé a sentirme nerviosa, no sabía él porque. Maldije nuevamente al no saber porque me venía sintiendo así desde hace varias semanas ante su presencia. Pude sentir como mis mejillas comenzaban a arder._

 _-Oí.-saludo alegremente. Agite la cabeza alejando todos los pensamientos anteriores y decidí tratarlo como siempre lo había hecho. Como mi sensei y solo eso._

 _-Kakashi-san.-dijo Sai a modo de saludo._

 _-Kakashi-sensei.-hable efusivamente como solo yo sabía hacer.- ¿Viene a visitarnos?_

 _-Algo así.-contesto mientras se rascaba la cabeza.-Bueno, pensé que podrían estar un poco aburridos aquí en el hospital, así que les traje algo.-le extendió un extraño libro de color verde a Sai._

 _-Muchas gracias._

 _-Pervertido.-murmure bajito al creer que era algún libro de los que escribía Ero-sennin. No le bastaba con ser un pervertido y quería pervertir la mente de los más jóvenes. Pero me retracte rápidamente al leer bien el título "El corazón femenino" era algo así de cómo entender a las mujeres y al amor y puras idioteces de ese estilo._

 _-¿Dijiste algo?-me pregunto el sensei._

 _-No.-conteste fugazmente.-No he dicho nada.-gracias a Dios no me había escuchado. Le restó importancia al asunto._

 _-Aquí dice que las mujeres demuestran sus sentimientos de ira y frustración de manera violenta.-leyó Sai.- Justo acabamos de experimentar eso.-le contó a Kakashi-sensei._

 _-¿Qué tiene para mí?-pregunte._

 _-Tu no lees libro, ¿cierto?-afirmo mientras sacaba una cajita de color verde del bolsillo de su pantalón.-así que a ti Naruko te traje esto.-me extendió la cajita. Pensé que sería un pulserita o un dije o alguna cosa así. Me sorprendí al encontrarme con dos cascabeles viejos y aplastados. Cascabeles que reconocí inmediatamente y me hicieron sonreír con una mezcla de amargura y nostalgia._

 _-¿Qué son esos?-pregunto Sai acercándose a mi.- ¿son cascabeles?-yo asentí y comencé a recordar el día en que Kakashi-sensei nos había enseñado una de las lecciones más importantes de mi vida. Las imágenes de Sasuke y Sakura hicieron acto de presencia en mi mente. El cómo habían desobedecido al sensei solo por mí y el cómo aun así Kakashi-sensei nos había aprobado para poder llegar a ser el equipo 7. Uno de los días más felices de mi vida._

 _-"En el mundo ninja aquellos que rompen las reglas son basura, sin embargo, aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son aun peor que basura" Eso fue lo que Kakashi-sensei nos enseñó ese día.-relate a Sai mientras aun sostenía ambos cascabeles._

 _-Ya veo.-decía sorprendido sin dejar de mirar los cascabeles.-en ANBU no te enseñan eso._

 _-Tuviste una niñez oscura.-dije.-Pero, de todas formas ¿Por qué me da esto?_

 _-Bueno, es que quiero que los arregles por mí, Naruko.-Puso su mano en mi hombro, una descarga eléctrica me recorrió el cuerpo haciéndome tensar. Ya sabía yo que los cascabeles no eran un regalo.-Bien, adiós.-dijo mientras nos daba la espalda comenzaba a alejarse._

 _-Adiós, Kakashi-san._

 _-¡Espere un momento!-exclame.- ¡Kakashi-sensei!-lo seguí hasta fuera de la habitación y me acerque a él deteniendo su caminar. No supe porque lo hice, mi cuerpo reacciono antes que mi mente. Ni si quiera sabia para que lo había parado. Dejo de darme la espalda y me miro a los ojos._

 _No sabía qué le iba a decir._

 _Ahí estaba yo frente a él y ni una palabra se atrevía a salir de mi boca, Kakashi-sensei solo me miraba tranquilamente como tratando de descifrar lo que yo le quería decir. Estuvimos así unos momentos pero repentinamente esa alegre y aburrida mirada obsidiana se convirtió en una mirada llena de nostalgia y tormento. Eso hizo que se me estrujara el corazón. Una incalculable tristeza se apodero de mí ser. Sentimientos de preocupación y angustia me golpearon fuertemente. El sufría y yo no sabía él porque. Un mar de culpabilidad me inundo. Baje mi rostro apenada, no merecía verlo a la cara si no era capaz de comprenderlo. Grande fue mi sorpresa al sentir unos grandes y fuertes brazos rodearme de manera protectora. Kakashi-sensei me estaba abrazando, recargue mi rostro en su pecho y me deje envolver una vez más por su varonil aroma. Pude notar como me apretaba más contra él y recargaba su barbilla en mi cabeza, no me importo, eso en cambio me hizo sentir más cerca de él. Podía sentir como su cuerpo emanaba un reconfortante calor que me hacía sentir mejor. El tiempo se paró para ambos y quería que se quedara así. Nunca antes había disfrutado tanto del calor de otra persona. Sentía que debía decir algo…_

 _-…Sensei…-susurre débilmente contra su pecho. Aun no quería que esto terminara. Cientos de sensaciones nuevas habían aparecido y no quería que se fueran. No las comprendía pero quería hacerlo._

 _-Estaré bien, Naruko.-dijo separándose un poco de mí pero sin deshacer el abrazo. Me brindo una diminuta sonrisa para calmarme la cual me hizo enrojecer totalmente, el corazón se me volvía a desbocar._

 _-Demo…-Kakashi-sensei me tomo del mentón y me dio un dulce y cariñoso beso en la frente que me hizo callar. Me congele por el gesto y el color rojo aumento en mi rostro. Sus labios estaban fríos pero aun así lograron llenar de calidez mi alma._

 _-Nos veremos luego, Naruko-chan.-yo asentí avergonzada. Comenzó a alejarse dejándome con un mar de emociones y sentimientos que aún no entendía. Por alguna extraña razón no sabía si debía creer en sus palabras. Una traicionera lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla mientras empezaba a caer en una profunda tristeza. Lleve ambas manos a mi pecho, el corazón comenzaba a dolerme._

 _Continuara…_

 _ **Konishiwa:3**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Reviews?**_

 _ **Bien, espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Gracias a la persona que le encanto mi historia, y a las personas que la siguen y agregaron a favoritos n.n**_

 _ **Matta ne, Sayonarac:**_


	3. Recuerdos (Parte 3)

_-…Sensei…-susurre débilmente contra su pecho. Aun no quería que esto terminara. Cientos de sensaciones nuevas habían aparecido y no quería que se fueran. No las comprendía pero quería hacerlo._

 _-Estaré bien, Naruko.-dijo separándose un poco de mí pero sin deshacer el abrazo. Me brindo una diminuta sonrisa para calmarme la cual me hizo enrojecer totalmente, el corazón se me volvía a desbocar._

 _-Demo…-Kakashi-sensei me tomo del mentón y me dio un dulce y cariñoso beso en la frente que me hizo callar. Me congele por el gesto y el color rojo aumento en mi rostro. Sus labios estaban fríos pero aun así lograron llenar de calidez mi alma._

 _-Nos veremos luego, Naruko-chan.-yo asentí avergonzada. Comenzó a alejarse dejándome con un mar de emociones y sentimientos que aún no entendía. Por alguna extraña razón no sabía si debía creer en sus palabras. Una traicionera lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla mientras empezaba a caer en una profunda tristeza. Lleve ambas manos a mi pecho, el corazón comenzaba a dolerme._

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

" _ **Recuerdos"**_

 _ **(Parte 3)**_

 _Ese simple y seco "Nos veremos luego, Naruko-chan" me dejo un sabor amargo en el estómago. No sabía el porqué, pero algo me decía que tal vez esa era la última vez que vería a Kakashi-sensei. Aunque se me oprimía el corazón, decidí ignorar esos pensamientos. Debían ser solo ideas mías, después de todo últimamente estaba muy sensible. Regrese a la habitación que compartía con Sai y me metí inmediatamente a la cama. No quería saber nada por el momento. No quería saber nada de la vida._

 _No quería saber nada de Kakashi-sensei._

…

 _-Naruko, despierta.-escuche decir a Sai, intente abrir mis ojos pero se negaban rotundamente.-Naruko.-volvió a decir mientras me movía delicadamente el hombro._

 _-¿Qué?-dije. Mis ojos por fin me obedecieron.- ¿Pasa algo?-me acomode mejor en mi cama, pero note algo raro en el ambiente. Se sentía tenso y oscuro. Sabía que había dormido buen rato, pero no tanto tiempo como para que pareciera casi de noche. Aun debía haber algunos cuantos rayos del sol, pero nada, al parecer las sombras penetraban a Konoha. Algo malo pasaba. Vi a Sai que miraba fijamente por la ventana y decidí imitarlo._

 _-Mi nombre es Hiruko, un antiguo compañero shinobi de Konoha.-me estremecí al escuchar esa voz. Dirigí mi mirada al cielo con un poco de temor y vi la proyección de un chico de tez igual de pálida que Sai.-Con el poder de mi "Jutsu Quimera" me apodere de los Kekkei Genkai de cuatro de las grandes aldeas ninja…y cuando obtenga el quinto Kekkei Genkai me convertiré en el ninja inmortal definitivo, y con ese poder comenzare la gran cuarta guerra ninja y dominare sobre todo…_

 _-¿Q-Qué significa todo esto? 'ttebayo.-fue lo único que pude decir.- ¿Jutsu Quimera? ¿Gran cuarta guerra mundial ninja? ¿Hiruko?- La preocupación empezaba a hacerse presente en mi mente._

…

 _No pude dormir en toda la noche. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, y eso me carcomía por dentro._

 _Después que el tipo ese terminara con su discurso, quise ir a la oficina de la abuela Tsunade por algunas respuestas pero las enfermeras no me lo permitieron ya que mi herida no estaba completamente sana. Tenía que estar un día más en el hospital. Intente escapar por la ventana, pero fue inútil, habían colocado ninjas para que hicieran guardia por todo el lugar._

 _Maldición, tendría que pasar veinticuatro horas llenas de incertidumbre._

 _Algo grande se avecinaba y yo era la única que no tenía idea de nada. Tomé mi almohada y grite llena de frustración contra ella. Me sentía impotente…me sentía inútil._

 _-¿Naruko?-la voz de Sai me saco de mis pensamientos._

 _-Sí, Sai.-conteste._

 _-¿También te preocupa toda esta situación? ¿Verdad?-me pregunto. Me gire a él y asentí levemente.-Eh escuchado que al parecer es algo muy malo y últimamente ha habido mucho movimiento en la aldea.-ante las palabras de Sai, no podía esperar porque ya pasaran esas benditas veinticuatro horas._

…

 _Pase toda la mañana y tarde viendo el reloj que se encontraba en el cuarto del hospital. Cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora se me hacían una eternidad. ¿Qué acaso el tiempo no podía correr más rápido? Sai solo me miraba de vez en cuando con una mueca de preocupación y luego volvía a su cuaderno de dibujo. Supongo que el sí contaba con paciencia a diferencia de mí. Mis ojos no dejaban por ningún momento ese cochino reloj que solo me impacientaba más con su lento "Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac". La enfermera nos había dicho que nos darían de alta alrededor de las seis de la tarde, ya faltaba un poco menos de una hora, pero al parecer el tiempo no le apetecía que yo saliera de aquí, ya que a partir de las cinco el tiempo se hizo todavía más lento de lo que ya iba. No me podía estar quieta, aun sin perder de vista el reloj de la pared, comencé a intentar diferentes posiciones para estar más cómoda según yo; acostada sobre mi estómago, sobre mi espalda, de brazos cruzados, de piernas cruzadas, incluso estuve un buen rato intentando esas raras poses que tomaban Lee y Gai-sensei a la hora de caminar de manos por toda la aldea. Pero, de un momento a otro perdí el equilibrio, cayendo estrepitosamente al piso y tumbando las cosas que tenía sobre el taburete de al lado de mi cama. Mi banda y demás accesorios ninja cayeron alrededor de mi cabeza, mientras que los cascabeles que Kakashi-sensei me había traído para que arreglara cayeron justo sobre mi nariz._

 _-Naruko, ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Sai desde su lugar. No respondí, toda mi concentración se había posado sobre esos cascabeles. Los tome y suspire con tristeza al recordar al dueño. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?_

 _-Naruko.-volvió a decir._

 _-Ah sí.-atine a decir.-Me encuentro bien. Solo fue una pequeña caída ¡'ttebayo!_

 _-Bien, si tú lo dices.-hablo no muy convencido. Luego tomo una pose más seria-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?_

 _-¿Ah?-solté y a la vez arquee una ceja._

 _-¿Qué si puedo preguntarte algo?-volvió a repetir._

 _-Sí, c-claro.-acepte un poco desconfiada. Uno nunca sabía que esperar de Sai._

 _-Desde que Kakashi-sensei vino a visitarnos has estado muy decaída…-trague duro por el nerviosismo. ¿Acaso Sai se había dado cuenta de algo?-… ¿Por qué?-pregunto finalmente mirándome fijamente a los ojos._

 _-¿D-Decaída dices?-aparte la mirada de la suya.-Pues veras yo…es que…-quise inventar algo, pero no se me ocurría nada.-…veras yo…- ¡Rayos! si seguía tartamudeando así me confundirían con Hinata._

 _-Y bien…_

 _-¡Konishiwa!-gritaron desde la puerta. ¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Estaba salvada! ¡'ttebayo! chille de felicidad para mí misma._

 _-¡Tenten! ¡Hola!-grite efusivamente al verla en la entrada de la puerta.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte con el fin de terminar la incómoda platica con Sai._

 _-Tenten-san.-saludo Sai y luego me miro de una manera que no pude descifrar._

 _-Sakura me dijo que hoy salían del hospital, y me pidió de favor que les trajera otra muda de ropa ya que la que traían cuando llegaron aquí estaba echa un desastre debido a su anterior misión.-explico con una sonrisa y entregándonos nuestra respectiva ropa.-ella no pudo venir ya que tenía algo importante que hacer._

 _-Muchas gracias Tenten.-doblemente gracias pensé._

 _-Gracias Tenten-san._

 _-Bien, será mejor que se cambien.-nos pidió.-Ya han estado un buen rato encerrados aquí en el hospital. ¿No creen?_

 _-Hai.-contestamos al unísono._

…

 _-Bien, creo que primero deberia de ir a ver a la abuela.-era hora de obtener algunas respuestas. La luz del día comenzaba a extinguirse dándole paso a las lámparas que se encendían en las calles de la aldea, estaba anocheciendo, así que comencé a ir en dirección a la torre hokage._

 _-Oí Naruko.-escuche una voz un tanto mayor. Volví mi mirada para averiguar quien era. Era Teuchi-san, el dueño de Ichiraku._

 _-Hola.-lo salude y me acerque al local con una sonrisa._

 _-Escuche que estuviste en el hospital ¿Eh?-decía mientras limpiaba un poco la barra donde las personas comían el ramen._

 _-Sí, digamos que salí un poco herida de la última misión, pero nada importante.-le dije sin interés._

 _-¡¿Cómo que nada importante?!-me grito dándome un "leve" golpe con el cucharon que tenía a un lado._

 _-¡Auch!-exclame.- ¡¿Pero qué le pasa?!-una venita nació en mi sien._

 _\- ¡Debes de aprender a cuidarte más, niña! Que la vida puede acabarse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.-hablo a modo de sermón._

 _-Si si.-conteste con rendición.-como usted diga. La próxima vez tendré más cuidado. ¡'ttebayo!_

 _-Eso espero.-sentencio.-Bueno ya basta de tantos regaños. Ten, siéntate y come un poco.-Teuchi-san me sirvió un gran plato de ramen.-Tienes que reponer tus fuerzas, Naruko._

 _-No se preocupe Teuchi-san.-tenía que ir con la hokage y no podía detenerme a comer ramen aunque tuviera hambre y fuera mi comida favorita.-vera yo tengo que ir a…-no pude completar lo que iba a decir gracias a que mi estómago solto un escandaloso sonido, el cual indicaba el hambre que traía. Terminé sonrojándome por lo último._

 _-Vamos.-me dijo amablemente mientras me tomaba por el hombro.-Solo serán unos cuantos minutos, después podrás ir al salvar el mundo, ¿Si?_

 _-Está bien.-conteste con las mejillas sonrojadas y tome asiento en la barra.- ¡Itadakimasu!_

…

 _-Arigatou Teuchi-san.-agradecí.-estuvo delicioso.-dije por ultimo mientras me alejaba de Ichiraku Ramen._

 _-De nada.-contesto.-y vuelve pronto Naruko._

 _Ahora retomaría mi plan. Averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo. Camine solo por un par de minutos cuando pude divisar al otro lado de la calle unos singulares cabellos plateados en punta.-Kakashi-sensei.-pensé.-enfoque mejor mi mirada y logre ver su máscara, eso me convenció de que en verdad era él.-tal vez él sepa lo que está pasando.-corrí hacia Kakashi-sensei ignorando los latidos de mi corazón, los cuales me advertían que si me le acercaba un poco más terminaría con un paro cardiaco. Lo seguí hasta las puertas de Konoha con la intención de hablar con él. Vi cómo se acercaban los guardias que custodiaban las puertas, le dijeron algo de que la aldea estaba bajo ley de no dejar entrar ni salir a nadie. Creí que eso lo haría regresar, pero me equivoque. Kakashi-sensei golpeo a ambos guardias hasta dejarlos inconscientes. -Ese no era el.-pensé, el nunca sería capaz de dañar a algún compañero. Me acerque a revisar que los guardias estuvieran bien y luego volví a ir tras de Kakashi-sensei._

 _-¡Kakashi-sensei!-grite, me ignoro.- ¡Kakashi-sensei!, ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Puede oírme?!-Estaba a punto de salir de la aldea cuando Shikamaru me tapo el paso._

 _-Espera Naruko.-hablo con autoridad._

 _-¡Hazte un lado Shikamaru!-le dije, Kakashi-sensei se estaba alejando.- ¡Algo malo le pasa a Kakashi-sensei!-lo hice a un lado y volví a ir tras de él._

 _-Kage Mane no Jutsu.-utilizo su jutsu especial contra mí. No pude moverme, la sombra me había atrapado._

 _-¡¿Que rayos haces, Shikamaru?!-le grite furiosa mientras lo encaraba. ¿Qué acaso no veía que Kakashi-sensei estaba prácticamente abandonando la aldea?_

 _-Kakashi-sensei te dejo un mensaje.-trague duro y puse extrema atención ante lo último.-"Si llego a abandonar la aldea, bajo ninguna circunstancia deberás seguirme".-esas palabras me destrozaron._

 _-¿Qué?-las nubes comenzaron a tapar la luz de la luna. Gracias a eso pude liberarme de su jutsu.- ¡Tu! ¡¿Qué sabes sobre esto?!-le pregunte tomándolo por el cuello de su chaleco táctico._

 _-No puedo decírtelo.-me dijo esquivando mis ojos.-Pero…la ley de Konoha dice que todo ninja debe obedecer las leyes que le son dadas.-me echo en cara de manera fría._

 _-Maldito… ¡No voy a permitir que se vaya!-nuevamente volví a correr tras Kakashi-sensei._

 _-Él está sacrificando su vida por la de toda la aldea.-logro darme alcance y a la vez atraparme mientras me ponía un kunai en la garganta.-sude frio, Shikamaru estaba yendo enserio.-Esa es la voluntad de fuego de Kakashi-sensei._

 _-Sensei...-susurre débilmente para mí misma.-… ¡Kakashi-sensei!-grite al verlo perderse entre la oscuridad y los árboles. Me mordí el labio inferior, había perdido todas mis fuerzas, quería llorar, pero no me atrevía a hacerlo frente a Shikamaru._

 _-Lamento todo esto, Naruko.-me dijo al oído para después sentir un fuerte dolor en la nuca, luego de eso todo se oscureció para mí…_

 _Continuara…_

 _ **Tardo mucho en actualizar, lo se:v**_

 _ **Pero bueno, gracias por sus reviews y por seguir esta rara historia:3**_

 _ ***Guest: Lo admito soy malvada, pero es que no soy de ponerle piel a mis historias, más bien me gusta que haya más sentimientos y todo ese tipo de cursileríasxD Psdt. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo.**_

 _ ***eliza: Gracias y que bueno que te gustec: Jeje no soy buena actualizando rápido u.u pero me esforzare la próxima vez.**_


	4. Recuerdos (Parte 4)

_-No puedo decírtelo.-me dijo esquivando mis ojos.-Pero…la ley de Konoha dice que todo ninja debe obedecer las leyes que le son dadas.-me echo en cara de manera fría._

 _-Maldito… ¡No voy a permitir que se vaya!-nuevamente volví a correr tras Kakashi-sensei._

 _-Él está sacrificando su vida por la de toda la aldea.-logro darme alcance y a la vez atraparme mientras me ponía un kunai en la garganta.-sude frio, Shikamaru estaba yendo enserio.-Esa es la voluntad de fuego de Kakashi-sensei._

 _-Sensei...-susurre débilmente para mí misma.-… ¡Kakashi-sensei!-grite al verlo perderse entre la oscuridad y los árboles. Me mordí el labio inferior, había perdido todas mis fuerzas, quería llorar, pero no me atrevía a hacerlo frente a Shikamaru._

 _-Lamento todo esto, Naruko.-me dijo al oído para después sentir un fuerte dolor en la nuca, luego de eso todo se oscureció para mí…_

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

" _ **Recuerdos"**_

 _ **(Parte 4)**_

 _-Hatake Kakashi ha abandonado la aldea de Konoha.-fueron las palabras de la quinta hokage. Palabras que tomaron por sorpresa a los jóvenes presentes.-A partir de esta noche el ya no tiene vínculo alguno con esta aldea.-Tsunade no tenía idea de como era capaz de pronunciar esas palabras sobre uno de sus mejores jōnin.-Si algo relacionado con el sucede, ustedes no deberán involucrarse. Quiero que lo divulguen.-tomo aire para decir lo siguiente.-Incluso seguirlo está prohibido ¿Entendieron? Bien, eso es todo._

 _Sakura había entrado a un estado de shock;_

 _¿Kakashi-sensei abandonando la aldea?_

 _¿Por qué?_

 _¿Si algo sucede con él?_

 _¿No involucrarse? ¿Prohibido seguirlo?_

 _¿Qué significaba todo eso?_

 _Y lo más importante… ¿Cómo lo tomaría Naruko?-Pero Tsunade-sama, usted no puede estar…_

 _-¡Eso es todo!-grito mirando duramente a su aprendiz- Ya pueden retirarse.-Shino y Neji fueron los primeros en salir junto con Sakura.-Shikamaru, quédate un momento más por favor. Necesito hablar contigo._

 _El domador de sombras la observo por unos segundos, luego recordó el porqué de la petición de la hokage rubia.-Como ordene._

 _La pelirosa cerró la puerta al momento en que salía de la oficina. Su mente seguía llena de dudas y preocupaciones. ¿Cómo se lo diría a Naruko? Iba a retirarse cuando escucho la voz de Shikamaru… "Tal como dijo Kakashi-sensei, Naruko intento ir tras él. Pero no se preocupe, ella ahora está encerrada en prisión." "Esa idiota, siempre haciendo cosas imprudentes."_

 _No lo pensó dos veces. Ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer._

 _Iría por Naruko._

…

 _-Era obvio que Kakashi-sensei estaba bajo el control de alguien más al momento de abandonar la aldea.-dijo el Nara.-También sé que su huida está relacionada con aquella imagen que apareció hace unos días. Él se dejó controlar suponiendo que eso salvaría a la aldea. ¿Me equivoco?_

 _-Tan inteligente como siempre, Shikamaru.-acepto la hokage. No estaba orgullosa de sacrificar al peliplata pero era su única alternativa._

 _-¡Tsunade-sama! ¡¿Y usted le permitió hacer eso?!-nunca creyó que la sannin fuera de esos gobernantes que sacrificara a sus ninjas por un "bien"._

 _-Si.-se mordió el labio aun inconforme con su decisión.-Yo le ordene a Hatake Kakashi que sacrificara su vida por el bien de la aldea._

…

 _-¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Joder! ¡Quiero salir ahora!-La joven rubia por fin había despertado._

 _En cuanto abrió los ojos espero ver su habitación o por lo menos la habitación que le había sido asignada en el hospital. Pero por desgracia no era así. El lugar donde se encontraba era completamente diferente. Un cuarto pequeño, de tierra, con mal olor y con una gran reja de metal que le daba más aspecto de calabozo que de cuarto. Ojala todo hubiera sido un sueño. Solto un par de lágrimas, ella estaba en prisión, y eso solo significaba que no había podido impedir que Kakashi-sensei se fuera de la aldea._

 _Había vuelto a fallar. No pudo detener a su mejor amigo y tampoco a su sensei. Pero esta vez sería diferente, ella traería a Kakashi aunque le costara su propia vida._

 _-¡Debo ir tras Kakashi-sensei! ¡Yo debo de traerlo de vuelta!-la tenían completamente amarrada. Con una camisa de fuerza exactamente. Y eso no le impedía seguir gritando lo que tenía que hacer. No pararía hasta que le pusieran atención y cumplieran sus exigencias.- ¡Maldición!-grito completamente cansada mientras golpeaba fuertemente la reja con su cabeza. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó al piso.- ¡Que venga alguien! ¡¿Hay alguien ahí?!-rodo hasta dar a la reja.- ¿Por qué?-susurro bajito, ya no lo soportaba.- ¿Por qué me detienen? ¿Por qué nadie entiende como me siento?-se escuchó un ruido que provenía cerca de su cadera. En su caída al piso había tirado los cascabeles. Aplastados y sucios, pero le seguían recordando a él.-Kakashi-sensei.-las lágrimas amenazaban con volver a salir._

 _-Naruko.-la pelirosa había llegado._

 _-¡Sakura!_

 _-Naruko, ¿Por qué estás aquí?-se agacho para poder quedar a la altura de su amiga y compañera._

 _-No lo sé.-contesto.-Lo único que hice fue intentar ir tras Kakashi-sensei cuando empezó a actuar de manera extraña._

 _Sakura la miro atentamente. Había un extraño color rojizo en sus ojos. ¿Habría estado llorando?_

 _-Tsunade-sama dijo que Kakashi-sensei había abandonado la aldea, que ya no tenía vínculos con nosotros, que no deberíamos involucrarnos con él…_

 _-¡Eso es completamente ridículo!-tomo un poco de aire.-Parecía como si Kakashi-sensei fuera controlado por otra persona… Abandonar a nuestro sensei así nada más… la vieja Tsunade debe estar demente…_

 _-Me pregunto si estará relacionado con la ilusión de hace unos días.-era hora de empezar a atar cabos._

 _-Ah sí, me dijeron que sin importar que, no deberíamos seguirlo porque la "Voluntad de fuego" de Kakashi-sensei es sacrificar su vida por el bien de la aldea.-su rostro se tornó melancólico.-aparentemente eso dijo Kakashi-sensei._

 _Sakura ahora entendía a su mentora._

 _-Espera, si Kakashi-sensei en verdad piensa sacrificar su vida para resolver esto, entonces…_

 _-¡Entonces no podemos dejarlo solo!-grito levantándose rápido. No podían simplemente aceptarlo. No podían…_

 _-Pero Tsunade-sama dijo…_

 _La pelirosa se sentía un poco culpable. No quería que su sensei muriera, pero tampoco quería desobedecer a Tsunade-sama. Naruko logro ver el gran dilema que envolvía a la pelirosa, así que sabía muy bien que palabras decirle para que tomara una decisión…_

 _-Sakura, ¿Puedes ver los cascabeles en el piso?-la chica agacho su mirada y recogió ambos cascabeles.-Kakashi-sensei me los dio. ¿Recuerdas lo que nos enseñó ese día?-ambas se miraron a los ojos, sabia a que se refería la rubia.-"Aquellos que rompen las reglas son llamados basura…sin embargo aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son incluso peor que basura." ¡Todo lo que quiero hacer es proteger a mis amigos! Como con Sasuke… y es lo mismo ahora. ¡Quiero traer de vuelta a Kakashi-sensei con mis propias manos!-espero a que sus palabras alcanzaran a la ojiverde._

 _-Naruko. ¿Protegerás a Kakashi-sensei?-pregunto aun con los cascabeles en sus manos.- ¿Lo alcanzaras y traerás de vuelta a la aldea?_

 _-¡Lo hare! ¡Te probare a ti y los demás que soy capaz de protegerlo!-expreso con seguridad. La sonrisa había vuelto a sus labios._

 _-Naruko. Hay que salir de aquí._

…

 _-Entonces de eso se trata…._

 _-¡Tsunade-sama!-Shizune tenía algo muy importante que contarle a la quinta._

 _-Humm…_

 _-Uzumaki Naruko escapo de prisión._

 _-¡¿Qué?!-se levantó estrepitosamente de su asiento mientras que el Nara observaba con detenimiento a la azabache._

 _-Y al parecer…Haruno Sakura le ayudo._

 _-¡Maldición!-escupió con furia._

 _-Hokage-sama. Permítame hacerme cargo de esto.-pidió el chico de coleta.-Esas don un gran fastidio pero es algo de lo que yo mismo debo encargarme._

 _-Bien, dejare este asunto en tus manos, Shikamaru._

 _Le hubiera gustado hacerse cargo ella misma pero con todo lo sucedido eso no sería posible._

 _-Llama a todos los ninjas que necesites para esta misión._

 _-Hai._

…

 _-Parece que todos ya están aquí.-Shikamaru estaba decido a traer de vuelta a esas dos. Tenía que cumplir con la "Voluntad de fuego" de su fallecido maestro.-De acuerdo con las ordenes de Tsunade-sama tenemos que ir tras Naruko y Sakura y traerlas a la aldea.-eso saco el desconcierto de todos._

 _-¡Espera! ¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto Lee._

 _-¿No escuchaste lo que dijo Tsunade-sama? Naruko y Sakura desobedecieron las reglas y fueron tras Kakashi-sensei. Tenemos que ir por ellas._

 _-¿Por qué Tsunade-sama no permite que vallamos tras Kakashi-sensei? Creo que hablando de que se trata del equipo 7 es lógico que ellas quieran ir por su sensei.-explico el experto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo._

 _-Deja de cuestionarla, Lee.-dijo Shikamaru ya cansado de su insistencia._

 _-Aunque lo digas tú. ¡Esas son palabras que simplemente no puedo aceptar!-Rock Lee tenía sus creencias y esas órdenes no iban con ellas._

 _-Lee, ya fue suficiente.-esa fue lo voz de Neji intentando calmarlo.-Debemos de obedecer._

 _-Pero…_

 _-Yo también pienso obedecer la orden de la hokage. ¿Por qué? Porque esa es la ley de Konoha.-intervino Shino._

 _-Como sea, reúnan al resto de sus equipos.-ordeno el domador de sombras.-tenemos que partir cuanto antes._

…

 _-Por fin nos volvemos a encontrar, Hatake Kakashi.-su plan iba de maravilla.-Vayan y denle la bienvenida a nuestro invitado de honor.-ordeno a su sequito.-Ah, y si alguien se atreve a interferir…elimínenlo._

 _Continuara…_

 _ **Hai n.n tiempo sin actualizar lo se xD Pero ya por fin!**_

 _ ***mvp187hx: Ya actualice xD Y lamento la tardanza u.u lo dije con ritmo.**_

 _ ***Eucliwoods: Gracias:3 Jeje ya actualice y también lamento la tardanza. ¡No! Por favor no te aparezcas en mis pesadillas xD**_

 _ **Sayonara u.u**_


	5. Recuerdos (Parte 5)

_-Por fin nos volvemos a encontrar, Hatake Kakashi. -su plan iba de maravilla. -Vayan y denle la bienvenida a nuestro invitado de honor. -ordeno a su sequito. -Ah, y si alguien se atreve a interferir…elimínenlo._

 _ **Capítulo 5**_

" _ **Recuerdos"**_

 _ **(Parte 5)**_

 _-¡Kakashi-sensei!_

 _Sakura fue la primera en verlo después de haber corrido durante un par de horas. Al parecer seguía estando poseído. Yo también grite en un intento de sacarlo del trance en el que se encontraba, pero al igual que con Sakura, fue inútil._

 _Mis palabras seguían sin llegarle._

 _Seguía en mis cavilaciones cuando sentí un kunai venir hacia a mí, lo esquivé y ambas nos detuvimos sobre la rama de un árbol._

 _-¡Son ustedes!-todos mis compañeros y amigos estaban frente a nosotros. El ambiente se tensó, como si fuera una especie de reunión de policías y ladrones. Y yo no estaba precisamente del lado del bando "correcto"._

 _-¡Naruko, Sakura! De acuerdo con la ley de Konoha debo llevarlas de vuelta a la aldea._

 _Tch. Shikamaru era un idiota, a estas alturas ya debería de saber que yo no seguiría orden alguna de él._

 _-¡Kakashi-sensei estaba siendo controlado por alguien cuando abandono la aldea!_

 _-¡Por favor, dejen que Naruko siga su camino! Se los ruego._

 _-Eso es imposible, Sakura. No podemos involucrarnos con Hatake Kakashi…Eso es lo que Tsunade-sama ordenó._

 _De nuevo esas palabras…maldición._

 _¿Por qué era tan difícil de entender?_

 _¿Por qué rayos no querían entender?_

 _¿Qué acaso no escuchaban el horrible significado de sus palabras?_

 _-Lo sé. Es cierto que aquellos que rompen las reglas son llamados basura...-al parecer las cosas comenzaban a aflojarse después de eso. Creo que por fin había logrado captar la atención de todos.-… ¡Sin embargo!-saque los cascabeles que me había dado Kakashi-sensei.-Durante nuestra primer sesión de entrenamiento, Kakashi-sensei nos enseñó esto: ¡Aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos, son incluso peor que basura!_

 _Se asombraron de mis palabras, sus rostros los delataron al instante._

 _-¡No quiero convertirme en la basura más repugnante!_

 _-Ehmm… ¿Es cierto que Kakashi-sensei estaba siendo controlado por alguien al momento de abandonar la aldea?_

 _Shikamaru chasqueo la lengua molesto.-Si, así es. Kakashi-sensei permitió que lo controlaran en un intento para poder infiltrarse en la guarida del enemigo._

 _Los demás volvieron a sorprenderse por lo dicho, esperaba que con eso entendieran él porque de mi desespero por salvar a Kakashi-sensei._

 _-¡Si hubiera sabido que se trataba de eso, hubiera hecho lo mismo que Naruko-chan!-Lee siempre podía ser un gran apoyo._

 _-¡Igual yo!_

 _-Yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo. Pero no hay otra forma de proteger el futuro de la aldea._

 _El lugar empezó a temblar, parecía un terremoto, pero, no, era algo peor. Estaba segura de eso, mi intuición me lo decía._

 _-¡Dispérsense!-grito Shikamaru._

 _Un tipo de piel excesivamente blanca salió de la tierra. Como si fuera alguna clase de torbellino junto con unas cosas que parecían ser serpientes o algo así, prefería no enterarme._

 _-¡Ahora Naruko!-me grito Sakura, era la oportunidad perfecta para escapar y deshacernos de los chicos._

 _-¡Hai!_

 _Seguí a Sakura y dejamos a los demás con el extraño sujeto. Teníamos que ser rápidos, yo sabía que mis amigos eran buenos y lo derrotarían fácilmente. Eran buenos. Así que no teníamos mucho tiempo._

 _-Esas dos…Neji le dejo esto al equipo uno. Los demás y yo iremos tras Sakura y Naruko._

 _-¡Cuenta con nosotros!_

…

 _Escapamos con facilidad del raro de las serpientes. Pero, aun nos seguían, no todos, pero si una gran parte de ellos. Quizás ahora entendían la importancia para mí de salvar a mi sensei, pero eso no significaba que nos dejarían ir tan fácilmente._

 _-Naruko, mira._

 _Una puerta, eso era lo que estaba frente a nosotras. Este lugar sí que era extraño. Con tantas puertas y pasajes, y siempre con un decorado demasiado extravagante. Se estaba volviendo algo molesto._

 _-¿Otra puerta?_

 _-Kakashi-sensei debió haber pasado por aquí.-razono mi amiga._

 _-¡Por fin llegan!_

 _Genial, más gente rara._

 _Una mujer se encontraba en la cima de esa enorme puerta. La acompañaban dos inmensos animales que me parecían conocidos. ¡Maldición! Las bestias de la última misión._

 _-Mis amados muchachos los han estado esperando impacientemente. Creo que tienen una deuda pendiente con ustedes.-había disfrutado de decir esas palabras. Pero yo no me dejaría intimidar por esa mujer._

 _-Que coincidencia, yo también tengo una deuda con ellos. ¡ttebayo!_

 _-Mejor te aseguras de que tus mascotas tengan las correas bien ajustadas._

 _Sakura se ajustó los guantes, al igual que yo, estaba lista para luchar._

 _-Esos perros no son normales.-dijo Kiba._

 _El equipo Kurenai nos había dado alcance._

 _-Hinata, ¿Qué es lo que ves?-_

 _Hinata activo el byakugan examinando lentamente a los perros._

 _-Puedo ver que no tienen el mismo chakra que los perros con los que normalmente entrenamos._

 _-Es obvio que no son perros normales.-dijo Shino.-¿Por qué? Porque no parecen perros normales._

 _-¡No vengas a hacerte el genial de repente, Shino!_

 _-¡Naruko, Sakura! No sé si lo que hacen es lo correcto o no, pero en verdad se cómo se sienten._

 _-Yo tampoco creo que estén haciendo algo incorrecto.-al parecer a Kiba y Hinata les habían llegado mis palabras._

 _-Kiba, Hinata…_

 _Los animales bajaron y se pusieron contra nosotros._

 _-¡Les dije que estaban impacientes! ¡Que empiece el juego!_

 _¡Que vieja más molesta!_

 _-Dejaremos de lado las opiniones personales, nosotros nos haremos cargo de esto._

 _-Shino…_

 _-Después de todo nuestro equipo está conformado por especialistas en bestias._

 _-¡Vamos Akamaru! ¡Juujin Henge! ¡Gatsuga!_

 _Kiba uso su transformación en bestia humana para hacer un gran hoyo en la puerta frente a nosotros para que pudiéramos escapar._

 _-¡Váyanse ahora!_

 _-¡Gracias, Kiba!_

 _-Déjanos el resto a nosotros…_

…

 _-¡Naruko! ¡Escucha!_

 _De nuevo Shikamaru y su equipo nos habían dado alcance._

 _-¡Que el enemigo nos tienda tantas emboscadas, indica que Kakashi-sensei es muy importante para ellos!_

 _Este tipo no se rendía._

 _-¡En otras palabras, es tal como lo predijo Kakashi-sensei! ¡Es por eso que debemos dejar las cosas como el esperaba que sucedieran!_

 _-¡Eso es completamente estúpido!_

 _Tenía unas insanas ganas de golpear a Shikamaru en el rostro._

 _-¡Grandísima idiota!_

 _Intente adelantarme, pero un nuevo enemigo se avecinaba. Un pájaro que nos tiro unas plumas que al momento de impactar con el suelo explotaban._

 _Comenzamos a evadirlas mientras corríamos._

 _-¡Yo también quiero salvar a Kakashi-sensei! ¡Pero tendríamos que sacrificar a toda la aldea! ¡¿Cierto?!_

 _Ignore el comentario de Shikamaru al sentir la presencia del ave más cerca. Repentinamente apareció un hombre sobre ella, ya se estaba tardando en aparecer._

 _Estaba a punto de volver a tirarnos con sus plumas. Pero, un kunai se impactó contra el hombre. Sai venía a nuestro rescate con uno de sus pájaros._

 _-¡Naruko, Sakura, suban!_

 _-¡Sai!_

 _Obedecimos a Sai y con eso logramos dejar atrás al equipo Asuma._

 _Conforme avanzábamos las corrientes de aire aumentaban. No era estable el volar así, por lo que decidimos aterrizar y seguir caminando._

 _-Sai, me alegra que vinieras.-le dije alegremente._

 _-En verdad fuiste de mucha ayuda._

 _-Bueno, ahora soy parte del equipo Kakashi. Así que quise ayudar.-sonrió, pero no como cuando nos conocimos, si no de forma sincera._

…

 _-¿Qué rayos pasa con esta tormenta de arena?-pregunto Sakura._

 _-Me lastima los ojos._

 _-Es demasiado extraño que haya arena por este lugar.-dijo Sai._

 _Casi parecía que estábamos en alguna clase de desierto. La arena daba fuertemente contra nosotros y nos impedía movernos con agilidad. ¡Maldición! Eso me estaba hartando, pero, aun así, no me rendiría._

 _Seguimos a paso firme sin importarnos la tormenta de arena que cada vez se hacía más intensa. Llegamos a unos riscos, alguien se encontraba en unos de ellos. Una silueta bastante familiar estaba ahí._

 _-¡Gaara!-exclame feliz al ver a mi pelirrojo amigo. Enserio estaba feliz de verlo.-¡¿También viniste a ayudarnos?!-pregunte esperanzada._

 _-Naruko…ya no puedes avanzar más.-dijo Gaara con voz firme._

 _Así que estaba del lado de ellos._

 _-¿Eh?_

 _Continuara…_

 _ **Ciaossu:3 Ya se, me tardo mucho en actualizar, y enserio lo lamento.**_

 _ **Pero bueno, estoy feliz, ya que para el siguiente capítulo Naruko se reencontrará con Kakashi y pelearan contra Hiruko ¡Yai!**_

 _ **Así que todos digan ¡Yai!**_

 _ **Bien, intentare no tardar tanto para el siguiente capítulo. Les prometo que daré mi mejor esfuerzo.**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ *****_ _ **hellschyseruzumaki: ¡No te mueras por favor! Jaja xD**_

 _ ***sofiiii: Muchas gracias:3 Me encanta intrigar personas. Humm digamos que será un poco de ambas u.u Ya continúe jeje**_


End file.
